


cherries

by ashortrefrain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Complete, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Relationship, and a few minor character appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashortrefrain/pseuds/ashortrefrain
Summary: the french in your mouth breaks ribsAlya invites Marinette to her husband's family cottage for the summer to get away from the city and enjoy the quiet countryside. She forms a sudden bond with their neighbor and Nino's best friend, a man who claims to know her from their childhood.a mid-20th century au i wrote while listening to cherries by hope tala on repeat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	cherries

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of historical fiction recently ie. mrs. dalloway by virginia woolf and atonement by ian mcewan. I'm sorry if anything is confusing plot-wise, I'm trying to practice writing a narrative entirely from one person's perspective, which is something I usually struggle with. also i dont have a beta reader so many apologies for any spelling & grammar issues. enjoy & happy new year everyone !!

Marinette missed the smell of baked breads and yeasted doughs as she stirred awake. Her skin certainly appreciated the soft linen surrounding her as she opened her eyes. The sky was overcast but otherwise a still off-white color that stretched across the green fields.

Alya’s estate was certainly not the most luxurious in the country, especially considering the sprawling hills hidden behind wrought-iron gates they passed on the drive-in. Still, the land was a sight to her compared to the smog-covered city streets. She could imagine the patrons lined up for their morning goods at her parents’ modest boulangerie while she rolled out of bed.

Marinette splashed water over her face and changed into a white blouse that puffed at the sleeves, meeting at her wrist with white fabric buttons, the same that adorned the high collar encroaching her neck. She tucked them into her favorite maroon skirt and observed herself in the full length mirror. Not to be one to admire her own handiwork for too long, Marinette exited her private bedroom, sequestered on the other side of the house for her comfort.

This retreat was a kind invitation extended to her by Aya’s good graces. Since her new marriage, Alya had been less available, but after the year and some since, the couple enthusiastically encouraged Marinette to join them in the countryside.

She wasn’t opposed to the fresh air. Besides, between Alya’s writing and Nino’s musical ability, they made a decent wage. They could afford a cottage that Marinette could only dream of in her childhood. She gasped at its interior and tried not to blush as Alya commented that this was modest compared to some of the other residencies around them. This particular spot belonged to one of their distant relatives, travelling even further south to enjoy the warmth of the summer in it’s full capacitance.

Marinette descended down the stairs and Alya had a kettle on the stovetop with a fresh loaf on the table.

“Good morning, Alya.” Marinette walked around and watched Alya pour the water into the pot. She helped Alya bring the teacups over to the table, setting it for breakfast.

“Good morning, Marinette. How did you sleep?” Alya smiled at the other woman.

“Good for my first night. That bed is quite comfortable.” Marinette smiled.

“That’s great to hear, I know you have a hard time adjusting,” Alya swung her legs over and sat across from Marinette.

“Where’s Nino?” Marinette cut herself a slice of bread.

Alya had already dug into her loaf, “Fishing, he’s been dying to try it. To be honest, he’s been exchanging letters with an old school friend. He’s been endlessly talking about the fish that overflow from the water here and the game to hunt in the woods. It’s why we’ve come here; of course all these creatures only stir in the early hours.”

“Thus, I’m here, to entertain you while he plays Walden.” Marinette giggled under her lifted cup. She sipped the sweet tea and savored the slight bitterness across her tongue.

“He forgets he’s in France, not America.” Alya laughed, “He’s the furthest thing from Thoreau, but I’m not going to be the one telling him that.”

Marinette laughed at that, “Anything else planned for today?”

“We’ll meet with them later this afternoon. The Agreste’s are hosting a lunch.” Alya said nonchalantly.

“Is that who he’s with, the Silkman’s son?” Marinette shot back incredulously.

“Apparently,” Alya frowned, “Is that what they call him, do they deal in silk? I know he’s a man of great wealth, that’s all.”

Marinette huffed a laugh, “Not just silk, their name is on every roll of fabric that makes its way to France. Gabriel Agreste is a textile monster.”

“You say that with awe in your voice,” Alya smiled, “You’ll fit right in this afternoon.”

Marinette wasn’t sure of that. She suddenly lost her appetite at the thought of trying to _fit in_. She sipped her tea and tried to keep her nerves still as they finished breakfast.

Marinette tied her hair into pigtails, letting the red ribbons fall with her waves of black hair. She chewed her lip and tried not to toy with the ribbons too much as Alya started the car.

Marinette admired Alya’s independence, the woman was more adept at functioning for both her and Nino. Alya backed them up without hitting anything, while Nino couldn't get behind the wheel without bumping into something at least once. 

It calmed her, watching Alya drive as they made their way down the main road. The dirt crunched under the wheels and the sun was out now. She admired the way it filtered through the lush green trees, long branches stretching like hands against the clear blue sky.

Marinette somehow held back a gasp as they turned onto a side street. She didn’t realize the whole road was dedicated to one house until they pulled up to the gate. Her eyes were wide as they passed the greenest fields, grass grazed to a neat few centimeters high. The trees and shrubs were so carefully shaped, and there was a fountain spraying water in the middle of the stone staircase leading up to the house. House was an understatement, this structure was the size of the entire Lahiffe estate combined. There were pearly pillars and windows that stretched higher than Marinette had ever seen glass go.

“Marinette?” Alya had already shut the car off, peering in from the open door.

“Coming,” Marinette croaked. She suppressed the sudden nervousness in her chest and exited the vehicle.

The walk was arduous to the gardens where this gathering was being hosted. Not because of the shoes Marinette wore, but because the stone path was so lovely and more even than the road they took to drive here. There were tall bushes with flowers as big as her head. Roses and peonies in soft pinks and brilliant reds, hydrangeas in thick bushels of baby blue and teal. Marinette could just sense the pretention incoming. Under their gaze, she wouldn’t be able to hold up. Her seams all hand-sewn by her own means, the fabric second hand. 

Alya, as fearless as ever, powered to the table under the metal gazebo. White sheer fabric curtained the rods holding the intricate metal up. Marinette shuffled behind the woman, allowing her to take the lead while she sized up the crowd.

She spotted Nino immediately, his right side was empty for Alya. To his left, a blonde man and woman, a ginger pair, and then a dark-haired woman. There was only one seat and Marinette immediately froze.

“Are we eating the spoils of your successful venture this morning?” Alya laughed as she hugged Nino.

“You know me so well. I’ve yet to catch anything, but with any help from Adrien I’ll have some better luck.” Nino laughed.

Marinette was left to stand, looking for a total of two seconds before the blonde haired man sat up, “Oh, pardon me, A few extra people came, let me get an extra seat. Here, sit in my seat.” The man smiled, ushering her to the table.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette nervously laughed as the man sent someone off to find a chair, “It’s fine, I can wait for him to come back.”

“She can have my seat.” The dark haired girl sat up, “Come, sit with your friend.”

Marinette was grateful to be seated next to Alya. She nodded at the dark haired woman and took a seat next to Alya and the ginger man.

“Where are my manners,” Adrien laughed, walking around and standing between Alya and Marinette. “Here’s who you’re dining with this afternoon.”

He proceeded to introduce each of the guests. They were a laundry list of Paris’ finest heirs. Chloe, Sabrina, Nathaniel, and the dark-haired woman who remained standing, Lila. Marinette tried to retain the information as Adrien smiled down at her, “And my name is Adrien, I’m the host here. I’ve met Alya before, I don’t believe we’re acquainted yet.” He held a hand out and Marinette vaguely wondered if he spent time abroad. His mannerisms were more familiar than his upbringing would suggest.

“Marinette,” she said softly, taking his hand.

“Of what family?” The other blonde, Chloe asked.

Marinette peered over and said simply, “DuPain-Cheng.”

“I’ve never heard of them.” Chloe sniffed, waiting for Marinette to probably list her credentials off. 

Marinette was never one to waste time, instead just folding her hands in her lap as she spoke clearer this time, “I know. My father is a baker.”

She clearly made them uncomfortable. In just a few words, she managed to silence these debutantes. From the corner of her eye, she could see Adrien smile wider. That look scared her just a little bit.

“Here, there’s another chair now, come sit, Adrien.” Lila finally sat, beckoning Adrien.

The tension eased as Adrien was suddenly occupied between Lila and Chloe. Sabrina leaned in to Chloe, clearly invested in anything aside from the man next to her, so Marinette stuck up a conversation with him.

“So you’re Nathaniel, am I remembering that correctly?” Marinette spoke calmly as she piled some of the food onto her plate.

Nathaniel nodded, “That’s right.”

“What do you do, Nathaniel?” She continued once she finished her first bite.

“Portraits. I’ve painted nearly every family member belonging to the table here, and I’m paid quite handsomely for it.” He said with a measure of pride.

Marinette hummed, “I draw bodies for designs, but I can’t imagine trying to capture anyone’s likeness.”

“You design?” A voice called across the table. Marinette turned and saw Adrien looking at her.

“I do.” Marinette said. She could feel the other eyes on her but stayed focused on Adrien.

“She’s wearing her own designs,” Alya smiled at Marinette, “In fact, she made my wedding dress.”

“I wish I was there for your wedding,” Adrien lamented. Thankfully, the conversation never veered back to Marinette. She stayed quiet as she satiated her appetite, enjoying the filtered sun on her skin and the sound of nature around their voices.

From what Marinette could see, Sabrina was close with Chloe, dependent on her much the same way Marinette was tempted to be with Alya. She maintained her autonomy while it was clear Sabrina had no intention of speaking to anyone aside from the otherwise preoccupied blonde. The occupation which prevailed Chloe also vexed Lila, and that was the matter of Adrien’s attention. Both were subtlely battling for his every word, each turn of phrase meant to turn his head to face one girl over the other.

She maintained an easy conversation with Nino, Alya, and Nathaniel while the plates of lunch food were replaced with baked goods and pots of tea. The conversation livened as everyone reached for a cookie or mini-cake as part of their dialogue. Marinette was in the middle of listening to Alya talk about her latest essay when she reached over to bite into a scone and felt something cold slide across her chest. She looked down and right over the delicate lace pattern of her blouse, a streak of purple-red sliced through the white fabric.

Marinette knew there were voices around her, she could vaguely hear them. She didn’t dare to breath as she sat up, so carefully as to not disturb the already horrendous mess. She felt strong hands hold her on her upper arms. She didn’t even look up as she followed behind, her skirt brushing against the grass as she was led away from the table.

She could see the blue hydrangea flowers in her periphery, like a beautiful frame for her awful mess. In the middle of the path, she stopped as it finally registered what happened. She made an absolute fool of herself, after sitting so heartily and proudly proclaiming her father’s profession. As if there was any pride to be had for her name. Even her dress now, soiled by her own hubris.

“Marinette?” It was Adrien’s voice, gentle despite the tight hold he had on her. He was holding her with no force, instead it felt like a solid base as her vision swam.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, trying not to choke on her tears.

“Let’s stop, what do you need?” Adrien led them out of the way of the main path. Their steps were not so loud on the dirt compared to the stone.

They were in a corner of the brush, like a hidden bubble with just a few bright rays of sunshine breaching through. Marinette tried to catch her breath as she sniffed, “I don’t know, maybe I should just leave.”

Adrien knelt down at that, looking Marinette in the eyes, “I can drive you back to wherever you're staying, you’re lodging with Nino and Alya, right?”

Marinette was still sniffling as she responded, “Yes.”

“You can leave, but you don’t have to. Let me take you inside and we’ll take care of this.” Adrien smiled, “I’d like to have you around a little bit more.”

“Me?” that shocked Marinette enough for her voice to ring with clarity.

Adrien laughed, “Yes, you.”

“Why?” She blushed once she realized how brash she was being. His arms were still wrapped around her, she was struggling to keep a hold on her proper sense.

“You don’t remember,” he huffed, searching her face for something that Marinette didn’t know what to give him.

“Remind me,” she replied softly, her hands sliding up his forearms.

“I modeled your hat, the pigeon bowler.” Adrien supplied.

“Oh,” Marinette’s eyes widened, “I sent that drawing for a magazine clipping: the contest.” Though she could recall the hat appearing in the next issue of said magazine, she could not conjure the face of the boy wearing said hat, “That was my thing, I’d submit my designs anywhere and to anyone accepting them. I remember that pigeon hat, I really liked that one.”

“I’m allergic to pigeons.” Adrien informed her, smiling to show there was no grudge underlying his words.

“Oh no, Adrien,” Marinette gasped, “I had no idea!”

“They hung your picture up in the hall with the other winners. I remember cursing you as I walked past for years. It took me awhile to realize I was stopping to admire you more than I was cursing you.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Marinette was swimming in Adrien’s wide eyes and this wild story he was telling her.

“I need to ask you, why did you not go by your name? I only knew your face for so long.” Adrien was so close, she wasn’t sure if he was aware of it. His gaze was so intense as he continued, “Why Ladybug?”

“You’ll notice I’m not much older than you, actually I might even be younger than you,” Marinette smiled, “I was too young to actually compete, and too young to realize no one would check my birth certificate.”

“You included your picture but not your real name?” Adrien snorted.

“I was naïve.” Marinette defended, “I guess I still am now. I’m here with spilled jam on my shirt and crashing your party, reminiscing with you in the bushes.”

“I couldn’t let them see you cry,” Adrien brought a hand up to her cheek, “somehow I wanted to confess once I saw you.”

“That’s,” she laughed, leaning into his palm, “That’s impossible.”

“What is?” Adrien frowned.

“What if I’m not who you think I am?”

“I admit, I don’t even have an idea of you, but I want to. I want to know you, Marinette.” Adrien leaned his forehead against her’s, “tell me you feel it too, this inexplicable burning in your heart.”

Marinette closed her eyes and rooted through her chest. She could sense his kindness, the desire under that to know her and deeper - the silhouette of a person forming in her mind that she wanted to pull from the light.

“I do,” she said, vaguely noting that it sounded like they were exchanging vows.

Adrien’s smile was brilliant, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” And just like that she was being pulled up and led back to the path. Even as she caught up, he held her hand in his, talking the entire way.

Adrien retreated first to keep his guests entertained. Marinette walked back to the west garden, which she learned the exact location of (and the fact that there were _multiple_ gardens) as he instructed her on how to get back. She walked quickly, a simple cream-colored button down now sported on her body, making her wiry frame more prominent than her previous shirt. The sleeves were straight and made Marinette’s arms look longer, the collar landed neatly against her clavicle, and the darts tucked surprisingly well into her skirt.

When she returned to the table, she first noticed that Chloe and Sabrina had gone. Their dishes had been long since swept away and even their chairs removed. The other seats were still clustered together, so Marinette returned to sit between Alya and Nathaniel.

“You look good, Marinette,” Nathaniel spoke up and Marinette smiled.

“Thank you, I didn’t expect to be so well-accommodated.” She blushed as she felt the other gazes pass over her.

“Of course, Adrien is an impeccable host, after all.” Lila’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, “You’ll recall when Fluffy was nearly lost, you were the one to find him, after all.”

She pressed a hand to his arm and Marinette looked away. At least when Chloe and Sabrina were there she could just ignore their conversation, but with so few guests, it was more difficult to avoid conversations around Adrien. Somehow, they all made her chest ache, all in different ways.

“I recall the whole house looking for that dog, I believe my father even searched for a little while.” Adrien laughed coolly, neither accepting nor rejecting Lila’s hand on his bicep.

“Does your sister still tend that stray?” Marinette turned to Alya, “I recall she doted on a lovely orange cat.”

Alya laughed, “She does, to my parents’ utter dismay. That cat was caught _inside_ the apartment, I received a strongly worded letter that week retelling the details.”

As Alya continued telling her story, Marinette watched Lila awkwardly slide her hand back from the corner of her eye. She schooled her expression as she nodded along to Alya’s story. She didn’t want to admit how victorious she felt.

Adrien offered to drive her back and Marinette turned scarlet instantly. The sun was burning down its last hours before sunset and they were sprawled out on the grass. Nathaniel took his leave soon after Chloe, and Lila had reluctantly retreated upon being informed that her driver was parked at the front of the residence. It was Alya and Marinette who tumbled onto the lawn like they were young girls again, laughing and holding each other as they wrestled to the ground. No longer having to inhibit their affections, Marinette loosened up, even before the ever-impeccable Adrien.

It seemed Nino and Adrien relaxed too. They joined in easily, and spent the rest of the afternoon in passive topics that required no finesse and no displays of wealth or intelligence. They were clearly comfortable, the four of them, and it should have come to no surprise to Marinette the bold question Adrien lay before them. His offer less a comment on Nino and Alya’s ability to take her back than an offer to extend their time together.

It was Alya who said yes, and Marinette was thankful to be spared of having to answer Adrien. Either answer was mortifying in their own unique, torturous way. Accepting him would be a blatant statement of her intent, while rejecting him would subject her to feeling like she kicked a young pup.

Marinette kept her eyes down and her hands folded over each other as they walked in pairs down that path once more. Marinette waved at the couple as they walked in the opposite direction, towards Nino’s car. She stayed close to Adrien as they took a separate path that ran alongside the house.

He led them down to where a car was parked along the curb further off from the house. Marinette tried not to let the silence get to her as she followed him shoulder-to-shoulder. They were following the tall shrubs along the last half of their walk when Adrien stopped abruptly.

“Can I hold your hand?” He asked, his expression calm and his eyes intent on her.

Marinette turned back to looked at him, just a step ahead of him. She brought her hand up and offered it to him, palm side down. He leaned over to kiss her knuckles and she shivered at the contact. She was pulled into his embrace, one hand snaking around her waist, the other holding her hand and bringing her forward. She steadied herself with her other hand on his chest.

“I thought we were just going to hold hands.” She huffed with a smile to show she wasn’t actually reprimanding him.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, “I am holding your hand, aren’t I?”

It was his boldness that brought out the same in Marinette. She kissed the edge of his jaw, his cheek too far to reach at her height. Her lips met soft skin that he definitely shaved this morning. She meant it to be a quick peck but his hold on her tightened and her nose stayed against the crook of his neck. She could smell his aftershave and something distinctly musky as her breath fanned across his skin.

“Adrien,” Marinette didn’t realize her voice would be so breathy. He pulled back just enough, until his nose was centimeters from her’s.

“You looked stunning, I wanted to tell you since you returned.” He smiled as he gave her a quick peck on her nose.

Marinette’s hold tightened around the nape of his neck. “It’s _your_ shirt, of course it looks good,” she laughed.

He lifted his head and pressed his lips to her ear, not for a kiss but just to let her feel him say the words against the sensitive skin there, “On you, it’s different.”

He must’ve been trying to stop her heart. She half-laughed, feeling just a bit like she was going mad. “We should go, Alya and Nino will begin to worry if we don’t meet with them soon.” Marinette stepped back but kept her hand in Adrien’s.

He gave her hand a squeeze, “Worried about what? That I’ve kidnapped you? However tempting, I don’t want to get on Alya’s bad side.”

Marinette laughed and felt her heart burst like the burgeoning pink across the sky.

Marinette and Adrien managed to tail behind Alya and Nino without raising suspicion. They spoke cordially as they entered the house, keeping a calculated distance from each other. Nino was tossing potatoes in a buttery smelling sauce while Alya opened a bottle of wine.

After the second bottle, Marinette felt her face burn worse than when Adrien first laid his lips on her skin. She knew she was staring but she couldn’t help it especially while he spoke of his and Nino’s shenanigans as children.

Marinette knew she was in trouble when she hiccupped mid-laugh. She tried to focus on finishing her meal, letting the conversation around her continue as she chewed carefully on the last bits of her food.

“It’s perhaps too late to go hunting tomorrow,” Adrien commented, sipping on the last swirls of wine in his glass. His lips were just a bit rosy from the red drink and Marinette wanted to bite them.

“We have the summer, if we try everything at once, we will surely wear ourselves out and find ourselves lacking enjoyment by the end.” Nino sighed, “Besides, there’s the manner of the rest of your mansion you need to show us.”

Adrien laughed heartily at that, “You’re welcome at all hours of every day.”

“Be careful of that offer, we may take advantage of you.” Aly teased.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Adrien snickered almost bitterly, “At least you two have the sense to warn me of it.”

Marinette blinked and looked up at Adrien. He clearly thought nothing of it, continuing the conversation as if he didn’t even say it. She couldn’t get it out of her head however, and opted to rectify some alleviation by way of holding his hand. It was quick, the way her hand slid over his. Their finger’s weren’t entwined, it was awkward and she tried not to draw attention to it but it was hard since Adrien stopped talking once their hands made contact.

“I suppose I owe you, Alya.” Nino huffed, eyeing where they were joined across the tabletop.

“You were foolish to think that Marinette’s polite sense was indicative of intent towards Nathaniel.” Alya chided back, a smug smile on her face.

“Nino, you knew my heart, yet you bet against me?” Adrien mock pouted, his lower lip jutted out like a child would.

“Bet?” Marinette tensed. She looked between the three and frowned as realization dawned on her.

“Would you prefer if I courted you?” Adrien leaned closer, their legs now barely touching and his hand now holding hers as well.

Marinette scoffed, leaning against her elbow as she smiled up at him, “I’m glad to go without the formalities, actually.”

He blushed at that, and Marinette let out a wild laugh.

Adrien always found a way to come over or invite them to his residence. He was always ‘just in the area’ even when town was in the opposite direction from his house. He had many meals hosted and even asked Marinette and Alya to join him and Nino hunting one day, an idea they laughed at almost immediately.

Marinette was strolling around the perimeter of the cottage one warm afternoon when Adrien peeked through a patch of overgrown ivy. Only after he stuck his head out did she notice a stone overpass.

“Adrien!” Marinette laughed as he reached for her.

“You weren’t supposed to catch me, I was just exploring and now look, I’m no gentleman scaring a lady in this way.” He sighed dramatically. Past the small stone opening, there was a small brush and some trees on the outskirts of the Agreste property.

“You don’t scare me,” she smiled, leaves crunching under their feet as she pulled him closer. He caught himself on the trunk of a tree, essentially trapping her if it wasn’t of her own doing.

“Is that so?” His voice low as he leaned down. His hair reflected specs of gold in her eyes as she watched him lean closer to her. They snuck hugs and embraces whenever they found time alone, but this, she hoped, would be the first time they kissed.

Her hopes were fulfilled the moment he dipped down and pressed his lips to her’s. There was a brief moment of her mind catching up, but she soon tangled her fingers into his hair. He perhaps sensed her hesitation and pulled back enough for her to gasp, “Wait, come back.”

He smiled and obliged her, kissing her and this time she was prepared. Her lips moved against his and it was so warm, like he was a ray of sunshine moving over her body. Her skin felt like it was burning under his touch, against his lips and where his hands crushed the fabric of her clothes.

Somehow they pried themselves away from each other. Marinette could hear voices calling, she didn’t want either of them caught. Adrien seemed to understand her, nodding as he led her back through the overgrowth. He kissed her again before finally turning back.

That kicked off a similar game as before, but this time it was sneaking kisses. Adrien would get Alya and Nino lost in the bushes as he pulled Marinette into an embrace and kissed her while the sun was high in the sky. 

She would slide her hands around his body while no one was looking: up his thighs, across his back, down his arm with just her fingers. She loved watching him shiver like it was winter, like they weren’t sweating in the humid air of July.

She kissed him in the kitchen of the cottage while Alya fetched a bottle of wine and Nino argued with her over which one to open, running down to keep her from making a rash decision in the cellar. They came back after settling their dispute, though still loudly arguing as they climbed back up the stairs, giving Marinette enough warning to slide her hands off Adrien’s chest and pull her lips off his. If they noticed how pink Adrien’s cheeks were, they made no comment on it as they worked to open the new bottle.

He didn’t come out of the vines like the day they first kissed, but she always strolled past just in case. It was supposed to rain that afternoon, so Marinette took her walk early. Nino and Alya drove into town to meet a few of his relatives, but assured her they’d return for supper. She walked carefully across the edge of the property, humming a song she heard on the radio before. Today she had a white dress on, the ends brushed against the small weeds as she took each step. The overcast sky was still bright as the white clouds rolled over each other.

She nearly screamed at the sight of just Adrien’s head peeking out from the ivy. Unlike his side of the wall, the cottage had no brush or trees to hide behind. She hurried over as he waved her to follow him. He pulled the curtain of green back and held her hand as she pushed through.

“How long have you been waiting here?” She asked as she straightened up, dusting herself off with her palms.

“I had a feeling you’d be here again,” he smiled, “actually, I saw Nino and Alya drive by. I was going to head over and ask if you wanted to spend the morning with me.”

“Through the secret passage behind your house?” Her voice was light as she accused him.

He held her by the waist as he nodded, “I thought it’d be fun.” He dipped down to kiss her once, a teasing gesture.

“Are we teenagers, kissing in the brush?” Marinette watched Adrien lick his lips. She felt a heat pool in her stomach as she ran her thumb across his cheek.

“Would you rather I treat you like a woman?” Adrien challenged, catching her palm and pressing a chaste kiss there. It was a light joke but she felt a shiver down her spine at the implication.

Instead of answering, she leaned forward and kissed him. He hummed appreciatively, leaning back against the tree and pulling her over him. She felt him match her pace, a little rushed and full of feeling.

They broke at the first instance of rain, a drop of water that hit Adrien square in the face. Marinette laughed until the droplets became more insistent, falling in sheets of water. Adrien held onto her wrist and turned towards the house, running and laughing like a mad man. Marinette laughed and screamed with him, that burning now a conflagration across her whole body. She realized she loved him in the rain.

The storm didn’t let up as Adrien led them through the house. Their footsteps were trailing water as Marinette kept herself from shivering. In the long, looming halls, her body felt a chill down to her bones. She leaned into Adrien’s touch as he brought her into one of the rooms. The windows were wide and bright, there were several bookshelves that lined the cream-colored walls and a light blue chaise lounge against the wall. There was a large, matching chair at the other end of the room, and if Marinette didn’t know better, she’d assume this was a library. In her home with her parents, they didn’t have such a luxury, but this space in the context of Adrien’s lifestyle was nothing but a spare, quiet reprieve.

Adrien wrapped a towel around her shoulders, she could feel the warmth of his palm through the material and she shivered again.

“Do you need anything? A change of clothes? Something to eat?” Adrien turned and patted her down with another towel, despite being soaking wet himself.

She pulled the towel off her and returned the favor, wiping off the droplets from his perfect face, “Are you worried you’ll lose your title of being the best host in the world, Adrien?” Marinette laughed, taking another swipe at his chin.

“I’m worried you’ll catch a cold,” he said quite seriously. His eyes looked over her hair and down, his gaze below her neck before flitting back to her face quickly.

“I won’t get sick,” Marinette assured, though she absorbed every ounce of warmth Adrien’s hands had to offer as they rested on her arms.

Adrien kept his eyes trained on her’s, his expression neutral but his cheeks pink as he spoke carefully, “Alright.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, something about him shifted. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he said too quickly, his face now red. He wrapped the towel back around her and turned her around, “Is it alright if I take these out so I can dry your hair?”

She felt him tug at the ribbons holding her pigtails. She nodded and noted how much she enjoyed having him pull them apart. It was like he was unwrapping her as a gift, just for him.

She held the towel over her shoulders as he used the other to lightly scrape at her scalp. He wasn’t as efficient as her mother may have been when she was a child, working in sections over the entirety of Marinette’s head. His motions were gentle, and when he stilled to slowly wipe the trails of water from behind her ear, she exhaled forcefully.

Marinette pivoted on her foot, pulling the towel off herself and throwing it around his head. She was rougher, pushing his blonde locks around until he scrunched his face. It was so cute, she pulled him down with her hands still over his head, and kissed him square on the mouth.

He moaned instantly and she savored the slide of his lips against his. They were still half-soaked from the rain, tiny droplets falling over her face from his eyelashes and the ends of his hair.

His mouth was eager but he kept his hands on her arms. By this point he’d hold her by the waist, draw his hands up her spine and cup the back of her neck. She pressed into him, moving her hands across his flank, up his back, and pressing their chests together. He groaned again into her mouth, only moving his hands up to her shoulders.

“Adrien,” Marinette’s breathing was quite labored as she tried to press herself closer, “Is this ok?”

His eyes widened though his face was red across his cheeks, “Yes, more than ok.” He pressed their foreheads together and shifted a bit back.

“Are you ok, then?” She asked, her eyes watching his expression cautiously.

He lied when he said, “Yes.”

She moved to step back but felt his arms reach around her back to keep her in place, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” his eyes didn’t reach her gaze and she felt a tightening in her chest.

“Adrien,” she breathed, losing patience. She searched his face again and frowned at the way he was chewing his cheek.

“I-,” he huffed, his face red as he looked down her neck. She finally realized as she followed the path of his gaze, the source of his sudden hesitation was the white dress she had on turned undoubtedly sheer in the rain.

A wicked smile spread across her cheeks as she pressed closer, “Adrien,” her voice was low and sultry and he caught his breath as she continued, “warm me up.”

He swallowed as his hands finally caught on, one palming her back as the other tangled with her hair. “As you wish, my lady.”

The use of her title was not lost on her, the endearment was as shocking as his soft lips on her with such fervor. She matched his energy as she kissed him back, pushing them down and tumbling onto the chaise lounge.

He caught her in an embrace with his back against the cushions. She loved this already, feeling the outline of his strong legs under her’s, his chest against her’s and even just the view of his face surrounded by a mop of messy blonde curls in every direction like a halo. She leaned down and kissed him again, feeling him surrender over to her as he relaxed into her touch. He pulled her closer and she whined against his lips. She could feel his laugh as she tried to kiss him further.

“I’ll knee you, Adrien.” Marinette warned, her lips still against his.

“Sorry, Marinette,” he laughed, kissing her with a smile.

She was helpless to him, she realized that as she still kissed him back, savoring the feeling of him all around her.

Marinette happily hemmed Alya’s skirt to a shorter length, letting the edge fall mid-thigh for Alya’s comfort. She was on the last few centimeters as Alya braided Marinette’s hair.

“We need to come home victorious, I want to see these rich girls lose.” Alya laughed and Marinette snickered as Alya insisted on the guarantee of their glory. Adrien had invited them over for tennis. Nino had informed them of the others invited and Alya had rallied Marinette to join her.

“I haven’t played since I was a girl,” Marinette finished the last of her stitching, “I worry I won’t keep up.”

“You will,” Alya said as she tied a tight bow at the bottom of Marinette’s braid, “let me refresh your memory.”

They sat up and Marinette tried to mirror Alya’s motions. They talked through the car ride about strategies Marinette was sure she’d never remember, and while they walked, Marinette could feel her mind white out in the glaring sun.

The tennis courts were down a path opposite the garden from before. There were fruit trees all along this road. Marinette wanted to inspect them but she was hurried along by Alya and Nino as they approached the open where the others were already playing matches.

Marinette watched as Chloe volleyed a ball back to Sabrina, Nathaniel played Adrien, and Lila caught their stray hits, tossing the green ball back to whoever was next to serve. Marinette felt self conscious as they walked onto the courts, her skirt falling just above her knees in an older style, while all the other women had shorter lengths, their legs looking long under flowing pleats. She suddenly wished she heeded Alya’s advice and just cut her skirt last night.

“You made it!” Adrien smiled at them. He immediately dropped his racket and ran over to the three of them. He never shied away from playing favorites, nearly everyone seemed to accept Nino as his best friend, it was natural by this point for Adrien to tend to them as the other games continued.

“So here are all the rackets we have, feel free to re-tape them if you need.” On a table, there were different rackets lined up and rolls of white tape.

“I don’t even know how to do that,” Marinette laughed, suddenly nervous. Even Chloe was playing moderately well, keeping the ball in play for as long as she could reach with her thin frame.

“I can show you,” Adrien smiled, his teeth seemed extra white against the sun’s bright rays.

“These are great, there’s no need,” Alya inspected a few of the rackets, weighing each in her hands, “Here, Marinette, warm up with me.”

Marinette grabbed the one Alya passed and waved at Adrien as they walked over to one of the open courts. Alya talked her through a few of the basic movements like they reviewed before, Marinette managed to hit a ball back but it hit the net and skittered off. She kept hitting it into the court where Adrien and Nino had started a round.

“Here, you need to space out your legs,” Adrien said as he passed her the ball back. He placed it in her open palm and pointed with his racket at her foot.

She pivoted her left leg and he kept his distance while he continued to instruct her. “Like this?” She frowned, trying to get her feet to move.

“Like this,” Adrien said and slowly, so carefully that she could have stopped him if she wanted to, put one hand on her shoulder. He shifted her body to relax. “Don’t let your knees get stiff.”

“Ok,” she said, feeling her body loosen as she followed his instructions.

“You’re great,” His smile was gentle, “you’ve got it.”

She smiled back as she moved to try and keep the pose he showed her. She hit the ball back to Alya and the ball stayed in their court the rest of the game.

They didn’t get to play doubles as Alya had hoped for, instead Chloe insisted they take a break. No one got back up from the grass to play; instead they sprawled out, speaking casually as the sun shone down on them with the occasional cloud giving them cover from its intense rays.

Adrien sat close to Nino, the two occasionally breaking into their own side conversations before they were called back into the group. Usually it was Alya poking Nino’s side harshly but with a smile.

“We should play hide-and-seek,” Lila said, looking up at Adrien directly.

“The field is too far-reaching, it would take me all week to find you all and I know this place best.” Adrien shook his head.

“Then set a perimeter, no further than the edge of the garden and the entrance,” Lila pointed at the mouth of the path where they entered from. “Or we can return to our game.” She smiled at Adrien.

“Fine,” Adrien opened a watch in his pocket, “if I can’t find you within the hour, we’ll connect back here.”

“Don’t peek,” Lila warned as she sat up. Marinette shut out the tight feeling constricting her chest, instead sitting up and considering where to hide.

She’d consider it a ridiculous exercise except the part where Adrien leaned into Marinette for just a moment.

“Cherries,” he murmured to her and then jogged over to join the rest of the group. He argued with Lila further about how long he should count for and Marinette tried to piece together what Adrien said. Once the word settled in her mind, she looked around the established perimeter. Around them was another garden as well as the courts that were open and offered nowhere to hide. On the other side of the garden was a gazebo structure and behind her was the entrance they traversed prior. Marinette thought of cherries and turned to look back at the entrance.

Adrien had his hands over his face and began counting. Each person ran off, Alya running and cursing Nino to find his own spot as he tailed her toward the gazebo. Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila ran for the garden. She could imagine them crouching within layers of colorful buds and petals. She was surprised to see Nathaniel follow suit until he reached for a tall branch off one of the willow trees. He disappeared up the thicket of cascading leaves.

She turned and headed the way they came in, the entrance which was technically out of bounds. She heard Adrien’s counting behind her and she made her way behind one of the trees that lined the path. As she got closer to the trunk, she could see the fruit handing off the branches were bright red cherries.

Some were yellow, she noticed as she looked all along the tree. The idea that these trees were most likely for decoration made her shake her head. She could turn all the cherries off this tree alone into so many tarts, she could become a cherry tart patisserie alone.

The thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She tensed for only a moment until Adrien came into her line of sight.

“Found you,” he smiled, leaning down and looking so delighted to see her.

“You caught me,” she smiled back. She put a hand on her shoulder and stood on her toes to kiss him. He wasn’t much taller than her, but she knew he would find the gesture endearing.

He leaned down as she landed back, flat on her feet. He followed her down and kissed her again, bringing a hand over her face and running a thumb over her cheek.

“Do you pick these cherries?” She said in a breathy voice once they broke away.

Adrien blinked his brilliant green eyes like the surface of a diamond as he looked at her, “No, I don’t think anyone but the birds have eaten them.”

“I wonder if they’re sweet.” Marinette hummed, her hands moving up his chest.

“Try one,” he kissed her cheek and again at her temple, breathing her in like he was starved of the sensation.

“I can’t reach,” she scoffed, as if it were obvious.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Adrien smiled. She was so distracted by his dimples she didn’t register that his arms were wrapped around her knees. As he lifted her, one hand slid up her bare thighs to leverage her, the other falling down to her calves in much the same way. She could feel him smiling against her hip and she nearly burned up like a match in his hold.

“Adrien,” Marinette hissed, her hands on his shoulders as he held her up.

“Can you reach now?” He asked, his breath hot against the fabric of her skirt. She was thankful it somehow stayed in place during his debacle. She brought one arm up and grabbed the brightest red cherry she could reach.

Just as quickly as he picked her up, he brought her down to the ground. It wasn’t so fast that she was falling, but it was enough that she tightened her grip on his shoulder for leverage.

“Just one?’ He asked as she held the stem up. His arm encircled her waist as she kept the fruit suspended between them.

“We can share,” she smiled and watched a soft smile spread across his face.

“You first,” he replied, tightening his hold on her middle. She brought the fruit to her lips and took a bite off the side, avoiding the seed. The flesh was warm and sweet. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor as he just watched. His gaze moved from her lips to her cheeks that were undoubtedly flushed, as if fascinated by her eating.

“Now you,” she licked her lips and brought the cherry up to his mouth. The red striking against his pale skin, tinged pink from his blush.

He pulled the rest of it into his mouth, pulling it off the stem and chewed it carefully. She could understand why he was staring now, the muscles of his face contorted with each movement of his jaw. It was fascinating to see, especially as he turned to spit the seed out. It left a drop of red juice on his lip and she reached up to lick it off.

Their kisses tasted sweeter than any tart she could bake.

The first time she ever received a formal invitation to the Agreste residency, she was reading in the lounge with Alya. Nino had flipped through the mail when he pulled the shining, wax sealed envelope from the pile.

“Oh no,” Nino sighed, alarming the other two.

“What is it, darling?” Alya sat up, watching Nino’s pained expression.

“The official Agreste seal,” he said in a morbid tone, “Perhaps it’ll be Adrien’s engagement announcement.”

That made Marinette sit up. She started at the paper with wide eyes, “Engagement.”

It was almost a question, the way she said it, which is probably why Nino nodded and answered, “Yes, our boy is the most eligible bachelor in perhaps all of France.”

“That explains Chloe and Lila.” Marinette murmured. It was the first bitter comment she said and it seemed to shock even Alya to hear her say it.

“Chloe is just protective of Adrien,” Alya smiled, “Though I can understand how your jealous heart misconstrued her intentions.”

Marinette flushed at the accusation, “I’m not jealous of Chloe.”

“Alya is right, Chloe has Sabrina on her side. I have no doubts of Sabrina’s loyalty to her, it’s Lila I would worry about.” Nino shook his head, “Oh no, this letter. Now I’m really scared.”

“Don’t be vague,” Alya stood up and walked around to the table to read the letter herself.

“It’s just dinner?” Nino frowned, “Maybe Gabriel is visiting again. He would host a welcome party for his own temporary return.”

“Gabriel Agreste?” Marinette sat up and joined the two now. She tried to peek over Alya’s shoulder to garner more information from the letter.

“You can’t back out now,” Nino looked up at Marinette, “I’m rooting for you to win Adrien over.”

“Really?” Marinette blinked at Nino.

“He means he doubled his wager this time,” Alya smiled, “I bet that Adrien already loves you.”

Marinette could do little else but blush at Alya’s words. She huffed and excused herself, imagining a formal dinner in Adrien’s house. She already had a dress picked out by the time she fell asleep.

The black dress she put on was one she designed a few years back. It consisted of an empire waist with puffed sleeves and a skirt that flowed down her body, accenting her shapely legs. It came together perfectly once she saved enough for the fabric.

The sun was setting over the horizon as she climbed into the Lahiffe’s car. Alya had a dazzling A-line dress, the skirt flaring with sparkles that reflected the light in every direction. Nino kept it simple with his suit, he struggled to keep it straightened as he climbed into the driver's seat.

“If I look disheveled by the time we arrive, I’m sorry.” He sighed to Alya. She laughed, patting his shoulder as he turned onto the main road.

There were dozens of cars lining up the road to the Agreste estate. They slowly trekked through the road before Nino finally pulled into an open spot.

The walk up to the main entrance was not as arduous as Marinette expected. The grass was soft under her heeled feet, and before long they were climbing the stone steps to the glamorously lit archway. The chandeliers were warmly lit in yellows and oranges, shimmering behind a thousand suspended crystals.

Marinette was vaguely aware of the other patrons here, small crowds of well dressed, well mannered men and women she would never imagine interacting with other than behind the counter. Their bejeweled hands and necks intimidated her, two freshwater pearls hanging off her ears the only valuable thing on her whole body.

“Marinette,” a familiar voice called. Marinette turned and found Chloe scowling at her. The woman had a beautiful pearlescent gown and her hair was in an intricate updo. Marinette blinked as she realized Chloe was approaching her and she had most likely lost track of Alya and Nino.

“Where are your parents?” Chloe hissed as she grabbed Marinette by the arm. She pulled them against a wall and Marinette frowned at that.

“Alya and Nino are not my parents,” Marinette retorted, pulling her arm back against Chloe’s hold, “Where’s your babysitter?”

“Sabrina is not my babysitter,” Chloe’s frown twisted her face in such anger, but somehow she took a deep breath. Marinette immediately regret the words from her lips, she could see the pain written across Chloe’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette clutched her hands together, unsure of what to do now.

“I actually believe you,” Chloe laughed bitterly, “Listen, I’m telling you this because, however foolish it might be of me, I think you’d be good for Adrien.”

Marinette’s eyes shot up to stare at Chloe. She could see Chloe’s hesitation, her face in deliberation as she chose her next words carefully.

“This is his last summer, this was supposed to be the summer where he fell in love, but it wasn’t to who his father expected.” Chloe stared down at Marinette.

“Was it you?” Marinette frowned, “how do you know all this?”

“Sabrina and I were to spend the summer in Nice, but my father changed our plans last minute. I suspect that is how Lila became entangled here too, though it seems no one is certain of her involvement.”

Marinette frowned, “Are you suggesting Alya only invited me for that reason?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Chloe rolled her eyes, “The Agreste family name might as well be a title for the upper echelon of society, the fact that you were even here is just your dumb luck.”

“So why are you telling me all this?” Marinette had to speak up, there were more people crowding into the hall.

“Adrien has been my friend since childhood, he always puts too much of his heart into everything, the naïve fool. If you’re here for just a summer romance, I suggest you leave him be.” Chloe squared her shoulders, giving Marinette no doubts as to the nature of her words.

“And if I love him?” Marinette swallowed, the words leaving her before she could think better of it.

Chloe blinked up at her, blue eyes widening as she seemed to assess Marinette. She shook her head and clenched her jaw, “You’re making this harder for me, DuPain.”

“DuPain-Cheng,” Marinette corrected, “So am I doomed to fail - is he to be arranged?”

Chloe barked a laugh at that, “It’s the 20th century, and besides, Adrien is Gabriel’s only child so he doesn’t have much of a choice when it comes to a natural successor.”

“So I have a chance,” Marinette’s voice hopeful at the thought.

“Half of one,” Chloe chided. She put her hands behind her neck and fiddled with her necklace, “Adrien has given me his room to hide out with Sabrina, I have no interest in playing this petty matchmaking game.”

“What are you doing?” Marinette protested as Chloe pulled her gold necklace off and reached behind Marinette’s neck.

“I’m telling you to leave me alone and use the library if you need to speak to Adrien alone,” Chloe fixed the clasp and let the necklace fall on her neck, “You look more presentable now.”

Marinette was tempted to say something snide back but held her tongue as the gold shined against her neck, sitting beautifully over the black fabric of her dress. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Give it back later,” Chloe said with a smug smile, “And don’t bother me for the rest of the night.”

Marinette laughed as she watched the woman scurry to the staircase, pointedly ignoring any attempts to speak to her. It was a sight amusing enough to make Marinette giggle despite the strange ache in her chest. The information Chloe gave to her put the whole event in a new perspective, even the whole summer in a new light.

Marinette was half-expecting Adrien to shove her off in the presence of all these high class socialites. Although she seemed to blend in among the small clusters of people. She still felt a lingering sense that she didn’t belong. She didn’t know why she expected Adrien to change his tune now, as soon as he made eye contact with her, his whole expression seemed to relax. Adrien had spent the summer with his hair in loose locks, with flowy shirts and wide, toothy grins. This Adrien had his hair neatly slicked back, drawing her attention to his cheekbones, his jawline. His sharp profile and well-tailored suit just made him all the more devastated for Marinette.

She never focused on how he acted around her, but in front of so many others, everything seemed so obvious. He walked over and immediately stood closer than was proper. His head hunched down as he smiled at her so warmly.

“I was wondering where you were, I saw Nino and Alya and I was worried they’d left you at home.” He reached over and touched her earring, observing one pearl between his fingers, “You look stunning, Marinette.”

She couldn’t fight the blush as it flooded her cheeks, “Thank you.”

“Did you make this dress?” His hand drifted down her skirt, running the material between his finger and thumb.

“Yes,” she sighed as his hand brushed her waist as it pulled away, “You look almost regal”

“Almost, my lady?” He smiled wide, “Does this mean I’m not your prince charming?”

She laughed until Adrien drew back sharply. She watched his eyes flit past her, a subtle tensing in his body.

The tapping of glass alerted her to something awry. She turned and saw a man stand tall, his glass held high as his face scanned the crowd below him. He stood tall, and after a moment, Marinette could see the familiar resemblance.

“Thank you all for attending tonight,” he started and before Marinette could listen further, she felt someone tug at her.

“Let’s go,” Adrien’s voice was insistent. Marinette followed his lead, backing into the dark halls and away from the echoing words of his father.

“Where are we going?” Marinette asked once they were away from the crowd. Moonlight filled the halls and illuminated Adrien’s desperate expression.

“I just needed to get away.” Adrien sighed, his hands immediately drawing over her shoulders.

She could feel him playing with her hair and she reached up to hold his hand, “Chloe is in your bedroom, where’s the library?”

He stared at Marinette, then laughed, “I forgot about that. Here, it’s this way.”

They walked calmly then, hand in hand. The silence a peace for all the tumultuous activity happening behind them. The further they got from the crowd, the more Adrien seemed to relax.

“I’m glad you get along with Chloe, she’s a dear friend since I was just a boy.” Adrien smiled as he spoke of her, a clear fondness on his face.

“I’m not sure if she likes me, per se,” Marinette chewed her lip, though she had to admit, no one had ever put something as valuable as the gold on her neck in her care. Perhaps that ought to carry more weight.

“I told her how much I care for you,” Adrien admitted, “I hope you two will have an amicable relationship.”

Marinette squeezed his hand in answer, “I hope so too. And I care for you too.” She looked up at Adrien, who stopped at the archway of what must have been the library. There were books stacked up all the way to the ceiling, a grand backdrop to Adrien’s tender gaze.

“Marinette, my father wants me married by the end of the year.” Adrien’s lips were held in a tight line after speaking the words. He seemed to dread them and cautiously avoided her gaze.

“To whom?” She said tersely. She couldn’t trust her voice from betraying her. Lila’s face swirled in her mind, and even Chloe was likely a viable option in the eyes of someone like Gabriel.

“I’m graced with the illusion of choice. There are a handful of young women that Gabriel has deemed fit partners. I’m breaking the rules by not mingling with them out there,” Adrien’s hand tightened over her’s, “Marinette, I don’t want to be a burden to your heart.”

She blinked up at him them, “What?”

“I imagined this in the daytime, the sunlight on your skin,” he kept talking despite her confusion, “if you want to go back home you’re more than welcome to, I knew this summer was just a vacation for you.”

When he bent his knee, she felt her heart stop, “Marinette, I love you.”

It wasn’t a question, but there was one underlying his words. He looked so vulnerable under her, she could see his pupils blown wide and his breath uneven as he awaited her response.

“Adrien, I love you, I’ve loved you this whole time,” she bent down and pulled him into her arms. She needed to feel his heart beat against her’s, to prove this wasn’t a dream.

She heard his breath catch as she burrowed her face against the material of his suit. His arms wrapped around her, squeezing as if she might slip away.

“Don’t marry anyone else,” she kissed his neck and he shivered at the contact.

“I’m likely to lose my fortune, I should warn you,” his voice shaky.

She pulled back just enough to bring her hands up to his face. She cupped his cheeks and savored the warmth under her palms, “I’m very skilled,” she informed him simply, “And I’m sure my father would be happy to teach you how to bake.”

Adrien’s laugh was joyous. Huddled at the floor of the library, they exchanged promises and kisses.

The only things Adrien took with him before he jumped into Nino’s car was an unholy amount of cash and a single suitcase of his personal effects.

“You’d better brace yourself, Marinette. If you leave him unattended he’ll spend what’s left of his estate on re-establishing his wardrobe.” Nino laughed as he started the car.

“Nino, you know me so well. I’m enough of a fool to know I can’t be trusted with this,” He slapped the bag of cash in the back, “which is why I’m entrusting this to Marinette.”

“You are?” Marinette and Alya asked at the same time.

“The key to marriage is communication,” Nino smugly replied, and Marinette blushed.

“We’re not married yet,” she huffed.

“We might as well be,” Adrien replied, reaching to hold her hand.

“Don’t be gross back there or I’ll make you sit in the front seat, Adrien.” Alya warned with a smile, “Marinette, you telegraphed your mother about all this, right?”

“Yes, the only thing she objected to was the cost, but I couldn’t depend on a letter to get to her soon enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien squeezed her hand harder.

“Don’t be. My parents are excited to meet you.” She smiled, hoping her calm facade would put him at ease. She was nervous as well, but she had no doubts on their warm welcome based on the message she received back.

“Don’t cry either!” Alya chided and laughter broke out in the cramped car. With the rolling countryside and surrounded by the ones she loved so much, Marinette felt hope bloom in her heart for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven't seen the music video for cherries it's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fHph8nT4yM) and I highly recommend giving it a watch for the inspo for Marinette's dresses


End file.
